Love境界(Boundaries)
by MaikanekoATyourservice
Summary: A new girl in town appears, she lives next to a boy, whose name is Natsume. " Hi! I'm Mikan Yukihira! " She said in a smile. " Natsume Hyuuga ... " The boy said in a quiet tone. I suck at Summaries so ENJOY! NatsuxMikan
1. Love境界(Boundaries) Prologue

**Love境界(Boundaries)**

 ** _Prologue_**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Character Introductions :**

 **"Mikan Yukihira"**

 **Age:** 13

 **Alice:** Nullification Alice

 **Personality:** Optimistic , Persistent , Dense

 **About:** Izumi & Yuka's daughter

\- Friend Difficulties

 **"Natsume Hyuuga"**

 **Age:** 14

 **Alice:** Fire Alice

 **Personality:** Distant , Cold , Protective

 **About:** Kaoru & 's Son

 **"Ruka Nogi"  
**

 **Age:** 14

 **Alice:** Animal Pheromone Alice

 **Personality:** Animal Lover , Gentle , Loyal

 **About:** Natsume's best friend

 **"Hotaru Imai'**

 **Age:** 13

 **Alice:** Invention Alice

 **Personality:** Intelligent , Quiet , Logical

 **About:** Has an older brother ( **Subaru Imai** ) Mikan's best friend

\- Friend Difficulties

 **"Izumi Yukihira"**

 **Age:** 39

 **Alice:** Nullification Alice

 **Personality:** Optimistic just like her Daughter

 **About:** Yuka's Husband

 **"Yuka Azumi"**

 **Age:** 28

 **Alice:** Stealing Alice , Inserting Alice , Teleportation Alice

 **Personality:** Cheerful , Can be reckless , Loyal

 **About:** Izumi's Wife , Had a best friend ( **Luna Koizumi** )

 **"Kaoru Igarashi"**

 **Age:** 29

 **Alice:** Fire Alice

 **Personality:** Strong Personality , Caring , Kind

 **About:** Friend of **Yuka Azumi** , 's Wife

 **" "**

 **Age:** 30

( A/N: Couldn't find the real name , les call him Ioran? )

 **Alice:** Fire Alice

 **Personality:** Kind , Caring , Loyal

 **About:** Kaoru's Husband

 **"Aoi Hyuuga"**

 **Age:** 10

 **Alice:** Fire Alice

 **Personality:** Optimistic like Mikan

 **About:** Sister of **Natsume Hyuuga**

 **My OOCs joining the story:**

( A/N: If my OOCs are distracting you, please do tell me and i'll delete them from the story. )

 **"Hana Akaike"**

 **Age:** 12

 **Alice:** Sensing Alice

\- Ability to sense or recognize other Alices

 **Personality:** Quiet , Cheerful , Protective , lil' bit insane , crybaby , very expressionable of her feelings

 **About:** Aito's best friend

\- Lost both of her parents

\- Persona's Underling

 **"Aito Ibaraki"**

 **Age:** 14

 **Alice:** Augmentation Alice

\- Ability to enhance or weaken the Alice of others

 **Personality:** Callous , Violent , Protective , Quiet

 **About:** Hana's best friend

\- Had a dark past

\- Persona's Underling

O

O

O

o

o

o

.

.

.

* * *

Natsume was awoken up because of a car engine sound coming out from the neighborhood.  
He rubbed his eyes and sat up, his hair messed up.

He grabbed the curtains and peek outside, it was a moving truck, 3 workers carrying furnitures and boxes to take inside the house ( A/N: Not Natsume's house )  
a certain brunette caught his attention, she was holding a teddy bear, her hair was worn in a pigtail, _Tch, childish_. He yawned and closed the curtain, he rested on his bed again, until he was interrupted.

" Natsume! "

 _Ugggghhh ..._

" What, Old lady?! " He shouted back.

He heard loud footsteps getting louder and louder, as if approaching his room.  
It banged the door, causing Natsume to swiftly sat up.

" DON'T YOU DARE CALL YOUR MOTHER 'OLD LADY'! THIS IS THE 100TH TIME YOU CALLED ME THAT! " Kaoru shouted through the door,  
Her voice is like a banshee, it's irritating as fuck. Natsume thought, covering his ears using a pillow and slowly approaching the door.

He opened the door slowly, Kaoru rapidly opened the door, causing it to make a loud noise. Her face was in her usual smiles, " Now, Natsume. Go outside and greet the new neighbours beside us, Aoi will acompany. And bring this basket and give this to them. " Kaoru gave the basket to Natsume, He frustatedly grabbed it and walked downstairs.

Aoi stood up and followed Natsume to the newcomer's house.

Aoi knocked the door, " Hey! Watch out! " A worker shouted, carrying a large box, the other opening the door. Natsume grabbed Aoi's hand and dragged her inside the house. " Next time, I'll do the knocking. "

A beautiful woman was sitting on a couch, she stood up and approached the 2 kids. Aoi, admiring her beauty while Natsume just kept his poker face.  
" M-My mom told me to give this to you! " Aoi bashfully gave the basket to her, Natsume casually giving the other basket to her without hesitation.

" Why thank you! " She took the 2 baskets and settle it down on a table. " I'm Yuka Azumi, What're your names? "

" Aoi Hyuuga! we live next door! "

" Natsume. "

" His my older brother! " Aoi grabbed Natsume's hand and smiled at Yuka.

Yuka smiled back and looked at the ceiling then to them, " Why don't you meet my daughter? She's upstairs. "

Aoi hauled Natsume upstairs, Yuka giggled at this " Have fun! " She shouted.

.

.

.

Mikan was busy arranging her stuff, transporting the objects to a place where she wants it to be.

Aoi knocked the door, causing Mikan to startle.

She approached the door and opened it, her big hazel eyes gazing at both of them

" H-Hi, I'm Aoi Hyuuga, This is my big brother Natsume. We live next to you! " Aoi said in a sweet tone.

" Ohm, uh, Hi! I'm Mikan Yukihira, Pleasure to meet the both of you! " Mikan smiled brightly, " I'm kinda doing stuffs, ya'know ... Arranging my stuffs? "

" Oh, Did we disturb you? " Aoi asked, her face turned into frowning

" Oh no no no! Not really! I was about to go downstairs and walk around the neighborhood " She laughed nervously

" We can tour you around the neighborhood! " Aoi grabbed Mikans arm.

" I'll pass. " Natsume walked off.

" No you are not! " Aoi grabbed his shirt and heaved him to outside, while her other hand is holding Mikan's hand.  
" This is literally the 5th time you pass some tours for the newcomers! This is your opportunity to make another friend! "

" My friend list limit is 1, **1** only. " Natsume sarcasticly said.

" Let's visit Natsume's friend! " Aoi said to Mikan, Ignoring Natsume's fact. " His name is Ruka Nogi, AKA Natsume's BEST friend. "

" Oh, A'right ..! " Mikan quietly followed Aoi.

* * *

 **Aito's POV**

" Persona said that there'll be a newcomer in Ilaghorn, also ordered us to investigate who it is. " Hana said, reminding me

" The only information he said is that he or she has a Nullification Alice.  
Tho I sense 2 Nullification owners, so rare! "

" Can't you shut up? " I turned around, beaming a glare at Hana, It's been 2 hours that she has been babbling shit that I already know.

" S-Sorry. " Her voice softens.

" H-Hey! That seems believable! that girl there has Nullification Alice, with an accompany! That must be her! "

" No shit, Sherlock. That girl doesn't seem to be a newcomer since she is visiting a friend's house, Persona said that it is a newcomer not a hottie. " We stared at each other.

"Hana- "

She broke my sentence by grabbing my shirt collar and shaking me rapidly

" YOU LOUSY PIECE OF SH** YOU FRIGGIN PLAYBOY-

" Hana, I can explain! "

YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU SCUMBAG! "

" I'm sorry! I didn't mean that! "

 _Lovers quarrel goes on_...

* * *

Before they could even enter the house, they heard loud arguments just nearby, Aoi, being a confused innocent kid, Approached the sound, Natsume followed Aoi " Hey just ignore the quarrel, let's go inside. " Natsume grabbed Aoi's hand,

" Is there something wrong? " Mikan asked the arguing couple.

This made Hana gasp internally and it caused herself to cough.

" Nothing wrong here ... " Aito awkwardly shoves Hana away.

Hana straighten up, glaring at Mikan. Mikan feeling uneasy of it, " Uhm, is there something on my face? "

" Not really. "

" Are you new in town? " Hana questioned.

" W-Well yes. "

Hana's face was 'HAH! 'NO SHIT SHERLOCK' YOUR ASS!', looking at Aito.

He scowled. " Ahem, I'm Aito Abaraki. This here is Hana Akaike. "

" We are Pers- " Aito smacked his hand to her lips, covering them. Making Hana screech in pain.

Natsume arched an eyebrow, _Did I just hear Persona or Person?_

 _It better not be Persona_.

" I'm Mikan Yukihira. "

" Aoi Hyuuga! "

" Natsume. "

. . .

" Can't you atleast address yourself with a last name? " Aoi glimpsed at Natsume, casually walking off.

" It's a pleasure to meet you! We'll be going for now! " Both Aito and Hana ran off.

While we go inside Ruka's house.

* * *

 **Heeeyyy! This is a new story I made, I know, It's short.. but, I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

 **Review for more** **Love境界(Boundaries)!**

 **(( This chapter is currently a prologue. ))**


	2. I'm Sorry

**I'm sorry.**

I'll have to stop this series because of school and the lost interest of Gakuen Alice..  
Nowadays I am more focused on school work, so I never had the chance to think about the fanfiction series I've made, and the 2nd problem is that I've lost the interest of doing fanfictions, 'cause of the fact that I've lost the interest on the anime ' Gakuen Alice '

I'm sorry, I have to stop making fanfiction now, it was nice to do these..


End file.
